dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Drama Festival
Drama Festival is a series of 10 one-act dramas. It will feature dramas by up and coming directors and writers as well as unconventional and experimental works. This marks the return of MBC one-act series after six years since Best Theater in 2007. Details *'Title:' 드라마 페스티벌 / Drama Festival *'Episodes:' 10 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Oct-02 to 2013-Dec-12 Episode 1 *'Title:' 햇빛 노인정의 기막힌 장례식 / Haetbit Noinjeong-ui Gimakhan Jangryeshik (The Marvelous Sunshine Funeral Home For The Elderly) *'Genre:' Comedy *'Broadcast date:' 2013-Oct-02 *'Air time:' Wednesday 22:00 ;Synopsis Comedy and touching story of elderly in Sunshine Apartment Home for Elderly. A fake funeral held to help a friend pay for cancer surgery. ;Cast *Baek Il Sub as Kim Goo Bong *Lee Ho Jae as Choi Ong Shik *Ahn Hae Sook as Mrs. Park *Park Hyuk Kwon as Hae Shik *Ahn Byung Kyung as Moon Noh In *Oh Na Ra ;Production Credits *'Director:' Lee Sung Joon *'Screenwriter:' Noh Hae Yoon (노해윤) Episode 2 thumb|250px|Unrest *'Title:' 불온 / Boolon (Unrest) *'Also known as:' Rebellious *'Genre:' Period, mystery, political, action *'Broadcast date:' 2013-Oct-03 *'Air time:' Thursday 22:00 ;Synopsis A story set in Joseon Dynasty about men who suffer due to an unfair system and corrupt government. It relates to murder cases happen during era of King Sung Jong. ;Cast *Kang Ha Neul as Joon Kyung *Yang Jin Woo as Joon Oh (Joon Kyung's older brother) *Son Byung Ho as Yoo Kwang Hun *Jin Tae Hyun as Lord Chang Won *Seo Hyun Jin as Joon Kyung's mother *Park Min Ha as the little sister of the dead young handmaid *Huh Jung Bum as Do Ryung ;Production Credits *'Director:' Jung Dae Yoon *'Screenwriter:' Jung Hae Ri (정해리), Moon Soo Jung (문수정) Episode 3 thumb|250px|Boy Meets Girl *'Title:' 소년 소녀를 다시 만나다 / Sonyeon Sonyeoreul Dasi Mannada (Boy Meets Girl) *'Genre:' Romance, family *'Broadcast date:' 2013-Oct-17 *'Air time:' Thursday 23:20 ;Synopsis First love blooms again after 15 years. ;Cast *Kim Tae Hoon as Hyung Goo *Choi Jung Yoon as Shin Na *Noh Tae Yub as Joseph *Lee Yul Eum as Ha Kyung *Kim Han (김한) as Byung Oh *Oh Sang Jin as MC (cameo) *Lee Ga Hyun ;Production Credits *'Director:' Jung Ji In *'Screenwriter:' Lee Ji Young (이지영) Episode 4 thumb|250px|Sleeping Witch *'Title:' 잠자는 숲속의 마녀 / Jamjaneun Soopsokui Manyeo (Sleeping Witch) *'Genre:' Mystery, romance *'Broadcast date:' 2013-Oct-24 *'Air time:' Thursday 23:15 ;Synopsis After high school science lab explosion 16 years ago, Ah Mi wake up in the hospital room. Her remains are the memories of 16 years ago, the world is already 2013. ;Cast *Park Seo Joon as Kim Him Chan *Hwang Woo Seul Hye as Choi Ah Mi ;Production Credits *'Director:' Lee Jae Jin *'Screenwriter:' Oh Hye Ran (오혜란) Episode 5 thumb|250px|Swine Escape *'Title:' 상놈탈출기 / Sangnomtalchoolgi (Swine Escape) *'Also known as:' Escaping Slavery *'Genre:' Period, political, action *'Broadcast date:' 2013-Oct-31 *'Air time:' Thursday 23:35 ;Synopsis One day, a son to the prime minister during Joseon era finds himself the victim of a conspiracy plot and is thrown into slavery, and from there he embarks on a mission to prove his real identity and free himself.--Dramabeans ;Cast *Park Ki Woong as Lee Ho Yeon *Suh Dong Won as Jum Baek Yi *Kim Yong Gun as prime minister *Lee El as Wol Hyang *Kim Hyung Bum as human trafficker *Jo Hyun Do as Chil Bok Yi *Kim Joo Hyun as Boo Yong *Ryu Hye Rin ;Production Credits *'Director:' Oh Hyun Jong *'Screenwriter:' Ryu Moon Sang (류문상) Episode 6 thumb|250px|Surviving in Africa *'Title:' 아프리카에서 살아남는 법 / Ahpeurikaeseo Salahnamneun Beob (Surviving in Africa) *'Genre:' Family, melodrama, human *'Broadcast date:' 2013-Nov-07 *'Air time:' Thursday 23:15 ;Synopsis A daughter and her mom encountering after 10 years of separation. The daughter is pestered by the group of other students in the class whereas her mother has been the leader of the school bully during her school days. Through their encounter, the drama tries to tell what is the most precious value of life : confidence in oneself.--MBC Global Media ;Cast *Yoo Sun as Kang Min Joo *Chae Bin as Seo Do Yoon *Yoon So Hee as Yoon Na Ra *Jung Yun Joo as Kim Joo Kyung *Yoon Ji Won (윤지원) as Park Eun Sung *Heo Jung Kyu (허정규) as Seo Hyung Taek *Jung Ji Yoon (정지윤) as Hyung Taek's wife *Jun Jin Seo as Seo Do Hoon ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Ho Young (김호영) *'Screenwriter:' Kim Hyun Kyung (김현경) Episode 7 thumb|250px|Principal Investigator - Save Wang Jo Hyun! *'Title:' 수사부반장-왕조현을 지켜라! / Soosaboobanjang - Wangjohyuneul Jikyeora (Principal Investigator - Save Wang Jo Hyun!) *'Genre:' Romance, comedy *'Broadcast date:' 2013-Nov-14 *'Air time:' Thursday 23:15 ;Synopsis A drama set in 1989 about a high school student who's in love with a bus driver Wang Yoo Mi, who has similar looks to Wang Jo Hyun, a beautiful Chinese actress of the 1980s.--Kdramastars ;Cast *Choi Woo Shik as Boo Joong Shik *Han Bo Reum as Wang Yoo Mi / Wang Jo Hyun *Kim Hee Jung as Joong Shik's mother *Jung Man Shik as Chief Kim *Jun Noh Min as Joong Shik's father *Kang Tae Oh as Nam Nam Chul *Hwang Geum Byul as English sister *Jung Soo In ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kwon Sung Chang *'Screenwriter:' Lee Hyun Joo Episode 8 thumb|250px|Lee Sang That Lee Sang *'Title:' 이상 그 이상 / Leesang Geu Leesang (Lee Sang That Lee Sang) *'Also known as:' Lee Sang Lee Sang Lee Sang / Lee Sang the more / Crow’s-eye View *'Genre:' Period, drama *'Broadcast date:' 2013-Nov-28 *'Air time:' Thursday 23:15 ;Synopsis A drama set in 1930s based on renowned Korean author Lee Sang. This drama won't focus on recapturing Lee's days in literature which he has been known as the outsider of the Korean literary but will focus on young Lee Sang having various charm, through imagine ‘Is it true that only what he did was writing?’ and ‘What if his genius was displayed in another field?’.--Innolife ;Cast *Jo Seung Woo as Lee Sang *Park Ha Sun as Kyung Hye *Jung Kyung Ho as Bon Woong *Han Sang Jin as Jae Moon *Jo Min Ki as Soo Young *In Gyo Jin as Tae Won ;Production Credits *'Director:' Choi Jung Kyu *'Screenwriter:' Kim Yi Young Episode 9 thumb|250px|Haneuljae's Murder *'Title:' 하늘재 살인사건 / Haneuljae Salinsageon (Haneuljae's Murder) *'Also known as:' The Murder *'Genre:' Period, family, romance *'Broadcast date:' 2013-Dec-05 *'Air time:' Thursday 23:15 ;Synopsis A period drama about a woman's tale of love and respect from the 1950s Korean war. ;Cast *Moon So Ri as Jung Boon *Shin Dong Mi as In Boon *Seo Kang Joon as Yoon Ha **Sung Yoo Bin as younger Yoon Ha *Lee Se Young as Mi Soo ;Production Credits *'Director:' Choi Joon Bae *'Screenwriter:' Park Eun Mi (박은미) Episode 10 thumb|250px|Me, Dad, Mom, Grandma and Anna *'Title:' 나 엄마 아빠 할머니 안나 / Nae omma appa harmeoni anna (Me, Dad, Mom, Grandma and Anna) *'Genre:' Family, melodrama *'Broadcast date:' 2013-Dec-12 *'Air time:' Thursday 23:15 ;Synopsis A story of Anna and a mother who lives in wheelchair because of polio. ;Cast *Seo Ji Hye as mother *Yang Jin Sung as Anna *Park Hae Soo as father *Jung Young Sook as grandma *Jun Jin Seo as boy ;Production Credits *'Director:' Choi Byung Gil *'Screenwriter:' Hyun Ra Hee (현라희) Episode Ratings Sources: TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea Recognitions *'2014 WorldFest-Houston International Film Festival:' Silver Award / TV Special-Dramatic (Crow’s-eye View/Lee Sang That Lee Sang) See Also *Drama Festival 2014 External Links *Drama Festival Official site *Episode 1: Official site *Episode 2: Official site *Episode 3: Official site *Episode 4: Official site *Episode 5: Official site *Episode 6: Official site *Episode 7: Official site *Episode 8: Official site *Episode 9: Official site *Episode 10: Official site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6), (7), (8), (9), (10), (11) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:MBC Category:Comedy Category:Period Category:Mystery Category:Political Category:Action Category:Romance Category:Family Category:Melodrama Category:Drama